


Haiku

by liriaen



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/pseuds/liriaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes... Magatsu chafes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble treat. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Written for skripka

 

 

  


**~~~*~~~**

  
The brush glides down the sheet with a minimum of resistance, a black liquid form taking shape on the best paper money can buy.

"Composing your death poem?" Magatsu snorts.

Anotsu looks up. He tends to forget Magatsu's humble origins; such things aren't important with Itto-ryu. "What if?" he quips with a frown. 

"Nothing." Magatsu walks over, silently padding across the tatami with a determination Anotsu can't place. Kneeling behind Anotsu, he slips warm, calloused hands into Anotsu's kosode and slides it off his shoulders. "Rin was right," he mouths along the scarred back. _"Fucking bushi. Holding life too cheaply."_

**~~~*~~~**

  


 


End file.
